1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technical field, more particularly, relates to an organic electroluminescent display device and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic electroluminescent display device (OLED), compared with a traditional liquid crystal display device (LCD), possesses many advantages, such as, fast response, wide color gamut, ultra-thin thickness, flexibility, and so on. Thereby, the organic electroluminescent display device has gradually become a current main trend in display field.
The organic electroluminescent display device mainly comprises a substrate and an organic electroluminescent pixel array disposed on the substrate. Each of the organic electroluminescent pixel arrays includes an anode, a cathode opposite to the anode, and a light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. When electrons in the cathode and electron holes in the anode are combined in the light-emitting layer, an organic material in the light-emitting layer is excited to emit a light. In this way, the organic electroluminescent display device emits the light. Unfortunately, in the organic electroluminescent display device, the organic material in the light-emitting layer and an active metal forming the cathode both are extremely sensitive to moisture and oxygen. Thereby, the organic electroluminescent display device must be packaged more reliably than other display devices. If the organic electroluminescent display device is not reliably packaged, the moisture and oxygen in the surrounding environment penetrate into the display device. As a result, the cathode metal is oxidized, and the organic material of the light-emitting layer is deteriorated. In this case, it shortens the service lifetime of the organic electroluminescent display device, or directly causes a fatal damage and affects the use of the organic electroluminescent display device.
Currently, the medium and small size of organic electroluminescent display device is often packaged by a glass cover, and the flexible or large sized organic electroluminescent display device is simply packaged by a thin film, and then covered by a waterproof and anti-oxygen film. Furthermore, in order to ensure the display contrast and visibility, a circular polarizer film may be bonded on the waterproof oxygen film to prevent the ambient light from being reflected by the organic electroluminescent display device. In addition, as for a touch organic electroluminescent display device, it may also need to dispose a touch control film between the waterproof oxygen film and the circular polarizer film. FIG. 1 shows the illustrative structure of a touch organic electroluminescent display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch organic electroluminescent display device comprises a substrate 1, an organic electroluminescent pixel array 2, a package film 3, a waterproof oxygen film 4, a touch control film 5 and a circular polarizer film 6.
As described above, the current packaging for the flexible or large sized organic electroluminescent display device may comprise bonding films three times, which will cause the packaging process complicated and increase the cost. Furthermore, bonding films three times may increase the thickness of the flexible organic electroluminescent display device, leading to a problem that the organic electroluminescent display device cannot be easily curved.